


When Woollen Reindeer Make Love

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M, Magic Woollen Lovemaking Reindeer, Sexy Talk At The End, Weasley Jumpers, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wears a different sort of Weasley jumper.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	When Woollen Reindeer Make Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachpety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/gifts).



> peachpety 🍑: I'm sending you randy wool reindeer because I love you.

George Weasley’s newest Wheeze was his cleverest yet. 

He had created a range of Christmas jumpers and set titillation charms into the wool. Whenever the wearer felt aroused, the reindeer on the front would start making love. 

Harry was the test subject. The magic worked perfectly. 

The knitted reindeer shagged when Harry saw Draco showering. They shagged when Draco danced to the Wireless. They even shagged when the two wizards washed their dishes. 

Draco couldn’t help but feel complimented. “That jumper suits you,” Draco said. “But it’ll look even better when you strip it off and make love to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
